superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun Credits
Opening Credits *nelvana Limited sparkling* Present - In Association with playhouse Disney and The Canadian broadcasting corporation *Kristen Bone as Zowie *Cole Caplan as Olie *Len Carlson as Pappy *Catherina Disher as Mom *Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Bonita *Adrian Truss as Dad & Gizmo *Joshua Tucci as Billy *Phillip Williams as Baxter *And Featuring: James Woods as Gloomius Maximus *Executive Producers: William Joyce, Scott Dyer, Michael Hirsh, Corinne Kouper, Patrick Loubert *Written by: Nadine van der Velde *Produced by: Gullaume Hellouin, Pam Lehn *Directed by: Ron Pitts *"William Joyce's Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun" Ending Credits * Supervising Director: Mike Fallows * Producer: Susie Grondin * Technical Producers: Christophe Archambault, Eric Flaherty * Story Executive Nadine van der Velde * Art Director: Rudolph Stussi * Storyboards by; Christopher Painter, Lance Taylor, Christophe Vilez * Picture Editors: Karen Saundrs, Richard Bond * Production Supervisor: Steve Chadwick * Production Managers: Jennie Bernet, Zev Lepofsky, Caroline Sourfis * Production Coordinators: Michelle English, Jen Glasser, Stephanie Klavaros, Christine Reinaudo * Production Assistant: Nadine Mombo * Script Coordinator: Alice Prodanou * Casting: Sally Stiner, Jessie Thomas * Casting Supervisor: Dee Shipley * Casting Coordinator" Danis Goulet * Casting Assistant: Elisabeth Soares * In Order of Appearance: ** James Woods - Gloomius Maximus ** Kyle Fairlie - Spaceboy & Young Dad ** Joshua Tucci - Billy Beval ** Kristen Bone - Zowie ** Cole Caplan - Olie ** Robert Smith - Spot & Spacedog ** Catherine Disher - Mom & TV Journalist ** Rebecca Benner - Pollie Pi ** Noah Reid - Screwy ** Ali Mukaddam - Wheelie ** Len Carlson - Pappy & TV Announcer ** Adrian Truss - Dad and Gizmo ** Michael Cera - Young Gizmo ** Paul Haddad - Willy Jollie ** Juan Chioran - Wally Jollie ** Neil Crone - Doctor Geary ** Philip Williams - Baxter ** Ellen-Ray Hennessy - Bonita ** Sunday Muse - Binky ** Jake Goldsbie - Junior Littlegreen ** Richard Binsley - Gene Littlegreen * Voice Director: Jessie Thomson * Recording Engineer: Robert Cobban * Recording Assistants: Kerry Bones, Edmon Chan, Tatyana Terzopoulos * Assistant Director: Ron Migliore * Timing Directors: Larry Cariou, Kevin McDonagh * Lighting Director: Jordan Thsitlewood * Animation Directors: Christophe Malcombe, Michel Raimbault * Modelers: Albert Ang, Dana Boadway, Andrew Bonar, Paul Cieniuch, Fred Ni, Bill Pong, Greg Scroble, Helen Zotalis * Scene Build: Laurent Laban, Benoit Lacosye, Aranud de Mullenheim, Fabenne Rivory, Lawrence Viallon * Animation by Sparx*: Xavier De Broucker, Christopher GèRon, Christèle Jolens, Bernard LacRoix, Laurent Lan Nang Fan, Sarah Lellouche, Nathan Perre, Fabienne Rivoery * Additional Animation: Robert Padovan, Mark Stanger * Lip Sync Artists: Peter Hudecki, Bruno Tacchino * CGI Technical Directors: Dave Altman, Andrew Bonar, Darin Bruistow, TJ Galda, Lisa Kelly, Mark Koren, Ryan Lewis, Bill Pong, Greg Scoble, Paul van Emmerik, Dean Warren * Assistant Picture Editors: Alicia Lee, Sonia Godding * Systems Administrator: Mike Reid * Software Support: Remko Noteboom * Audio & Videotape Pre-Production: Terry Carter, Steve Foster, Jeff Howard, Ken Hurlbut, Steve Keeping, Ed Kodar, Lexifer MacCrimmon, Colin McMahon, Catroina Murphy, Jean Vanhaelem, Geoff Walton, Henry Watkins, Helena Werren, David Wright * Director of Post Production: Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Managers: Barry Craigmyle * Post Production Coordinator: Brian Marsh * Post Production Assistants: Joey Aguiar, Steve Henry * Supervising Sound Editor: Glenn Barna * Music Supervisor: Mike Northcott * Music by: Great Big Music Inc., Brent Barkman, Peter Coulman, Carl Lenox, Tim Thorney, Tom Torney * Gloomous Songs Sung by: Carl Lenox * Theme Song Sung by: Brent Barkman * Sound Effects Editors: John Bakits, Curtis Harry, Craig Marshall, Eric Matter-Hurlbut, Sean Pearson, Sue Robertson * Dialogue Editors: Rick Dubiel, Keith Traver * Music Assistant: Norm Beaver * Music Recording Engineer: Dave Tedesco * Re-Recording Engineers: Ric Jurgens * On Line Editor: Frank Biasi * Additional Production facilities crunch Recording group eye post group studio 306 * business and legal affairs Elaine partridge * A Canada-France CoProduction * Co-Produced by Nelvana Limited and Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. - In Coproduction with La Cinquième with Assistance of the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Canada and the Participation of Telefine - In Association with The Candian Broadcasting Corporation and DMovie Central through Corus Entertainment and Playhouse Disney and Centre National De La Cinèmatorgraphie * ©2002 Nelvana Limited/Sparkling* All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Sparkling* * nelvana A Corus entertainment inc company .Category:Movie credits Category:Nelvana Category:End Credits Category:Sparkling* Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Hemdale Category:Hemdale Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution